The Wizard's Tale
by TheRhythmOfLove
Summary: Secrets are revealed as 15 year old Alison Greyback enters her first year at WizTech. Eventual Jalex, I promise! Reviews are what keep me going :)


_**September**_

"How am I supposed to make _any_ new friends there? I won't know anyone. Not to mention we just moved back!"

"Sweetie - "

"And how do you know what their education system is like? Do you _want_ me grow up stupid? Oh, and don't even get me started on those tacky robes. Black and Gold are _so _not my colors."

"WizTech is a very nice school, Alison."

Mason had about had it with his daughter. She refused to respect his decisions.

They'd been arguing about her transfer of schooling since 5:00 that evening.

It was now 6:30.

" You know, why can't I just stay here at Tribeca Prep, like you did?"

Mason sighed. "I know that I've exlained this to you many times. Now that you're almost sixteen, your werewolf abilities will start coming in. WizTech gets students like you very rarely, but it's not unheard of. They can take care of you. Would you really want anyone at Tribeca Prep knowing you're a werewolf, as well as a wizard?"

Alison stared down at her toes. "I guess not," she looked up, "although, it might come in handy with those bitches like CeCe who think they're _so_ much better than me. Wait'll they see what I can do to them." She snickered, but her father only gave her a stern glare in return.

"Besides, Ali, as much as I try, I can't help you with your wizard studies."

"I'm an only child, remember? I think I've pretty much got that competition in the bag."

"Don't be a smart aleck. You still need to learn, and I just don't think that I'm the right person to do that."

The room was quiet for a few moments, tension in the air.

Mason was the first to break it.

He spoke slowly. "We always thought that your mother would be the one to teach you wizardry. I'm sorry that it can't be that way anymore. Please, just, go to WizTech. For Alex."

She looked up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I get it, okay? I-I'll go to WizTech," she answered.

"Then it's settled," he declared with a sigh of relief, standing up from his spot on the couch to go prepare dinner.

She sat across the room, thinking of her mother until Mason's voice pulled her away from her silent thoughts.

"You might want to think about getting your things ready," he hollered from the kitchen.

She was confused. "Why?"

"School starts tomorrow."

* * *

Being raised in America, Ali did not have a British accent such as her father's. She was grateful for this, because she did not want to stand out anymore than she did in her first class that next day at Wiz Tech. No one was actually paying attention to the lesson ; they were much more focused on _her_.

"She can't even hold her wand correctly - look at her!"

"Wow."

"What a freak."

"I heard her dad's a werewolf and her mom's a wizard."

"A half-blood?"

"I don't think she even_ has _a mom anymore."

"Oh my god. That's so sad."

"I wonder if she's one of those loner-type girls?"

"Guys, stop talking about her. She's _right there_. She can hear you!"

"Who asked you?"

"She's right. Stop harrasing her."

"Whatever, dude."

Just before Ali'd finally had enough, the professor looked up from the abracawhatever and stared up at his students.

"Who was that talking?" he asked, but the class simply stared right back at him. No one dared speak.

"I'm serious, guys. I won't be mad with you. Just tell me who was talking."

Again, they were silent.

"Anyone?" . . .

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to trust your word." He began working on his lesson again, but Alison noticed something. His eyes stayed on her for just a little bit longer than they did on everyone else in the class. He looked down at one of his papers, and then back up again. _Weird._

Class lasted thirty minutes longer, and everyone actually paid attention to the professor.

Then, the bell rang.

"Please study spells 50 and 51 tonight, but _please_ - no unsupervised uses of magic allowed. You guys know this. We will practice actually casting the spells tomorrow. For now, just focus on remembering and understanding. Okay?"

_Homework? Maybe this _is _ like a normal school_, Ali thought to herself. _And 50? Wow, I _am_ really behind._

The students began gathering their things and heading to Ali's favorite part of any school day - lunch. She quickly picked up her books and filed behind the other students.

* * *

Lunch, like most things in life, started out awful.

There were so many elegant dinging tables, but Alison had a lot of trouble finding a place to sit down and enjoy her meal. No one offered her a seat. Normally, she might have just sat down next to random people and not think twice about it, but she was acting much more vulnerable in this new school. In the lunch line, three people had called her a half-blood, _whatever the hell that meant. _She did _not _sign up for this.

After a good ten minutes of standing in the corner and avoiding people, a girl with long blonde hair looked her way. Pointing towards an empty seat next to her, she offered Ali a seat. Needless to say, she quickly complied.

When Ali finally sat down, she was buried with questions from this girl whom she knew nothing about but was kind enough to offer a seat to the half-blood.

"What's you name?"

"Alison Greyback."

"Where do you live?"

"Here, now. I guess."

"No, I mean, like your real home."

"Oh, um, New York. I was born there, but then my Dad and I moved to California. We just moved back last year." It hadn't made Ali happy; she hated having to make new friends.

"Interesting. . . " she said as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Tribeca Prep?"

"Yes?" she answered, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not trying to be weird. Our dad used to go to Tribeca Prep, too. Well, when he lived in New York, of course."

_"Our?"_

She pointed to the boy sitting quietly next to her. "This is my twin, Elliot." She grabbed her book and hit him hard on the side to get his attention. He looked up with tomato hanging from his mouth. Ali laughed nervously.

"And I'm Riley. It's nice to meet you," the blonde introduced herself as she stuck out her hand.

Ali shook it willingly. "It's nice to meet you. Some of these people are just so mean."

Elliot finally spoke. "About that . . . . I'm sorry for how my friends were treating you. They can be real bullies."

Ali smiled greatefully. "It's not your fault. I'm sure everything will pass in a few weeks." She couldn't help staring at his blue-gray eyes. They were . . . hypnotizing. "So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Elliot answered for the both of them. "But our birthday's in Decemeber."

"I'll be sixteen in October."

"Cool," he said.

She watched as Riley fidgeted in her seat, obviously holding something in.

"Are you okay, Riley?"

She looked up instanty. "Yeah, I'm fine. Of course. I just . . . .never mind. I shouldn't be so intrusive."

"No, no, no. Intrude. I don't mind," Ali answered.

"Okay, well, just out of curiosity . . . . are you really a half-blood? Everyone keeps talking about it and I just couldn't help but wonder." She looked down ashamedly without looking Ali in the eye.

Elliot nudged his sister, then turned back. "You don't have to answer that, Allison."

"No. It's okay. It's just, I guess I'm not exatcly sure what that means? No one's ever told me what a half-blood is before." She honestly had no idea.

Riley looked across the dining hall before continuing. "A half-blood is a wizard who only has one wizard parent. Like, take Ty for example." She then gestured to a boy sitting alone, three tables over. "His mom was a wizard. But that's all anyone really knows. We all kind of have our suspicions about his father, but he'll never say a word," she concluded while making a locking motion in the middle of her lips, and then tossing an invisible key behind her. "Lips. Sealed."

"Good to know," Ali replied quietly, looking over her shoulder at Ty. His hair was dirty blonde and cut short. _Typical popular. Who wouldn't like him?_ She thought as she also wondered why being a half-blood made you such an outcast, because he sat there all by himself.

Suddenly, Ty looked up. But her eyes remained on his.

And they didn't move once.

A.N.

What do you think so far? I know that it doesn't seem jalex-y just yet, but it will eventually.

I love reviews, good or bad!


End file.
